Fallout: Capital of Steel
by Nathan364
Summary: The War with the Enclave is over. All that remains is rebuilding the Capital Wasteland and purging it of any threats to the Wasteland itself. With the help of the Lone Wanderer who has become nothing more that the Brotherhood's Greatest Asset, their combined efforts are for bringing peace to the Wasteland and building a stronger united brotherhood. Rated M for some chapters. R


Fallout: Capital of Steel

Chapter 1: Salvaging from War

Don't assume you know everything about me. The Capital Wasteland is far from safe. The Enclave may have been annihilated, but there are still dangers in here. The only thing that has stood in the way of the entire place going to hell is me. If I hadn't done everything I did, the entire Capital Wasteland would be screwed. It was time to get things going. While we were on a roll, we had to keep things going smoothly. My name is Nathan and I am the Lone Wanderer. Let's start where I thought it all ended. Let's start where the Enclave had fallen.

My team was clearing the metal hallways of the Mobile Siege Crawler. My team consisted of Jericho, Charon, Star Paladin Cross, Fawkes, Sergeant RL-3, Dogmeat, Clover, and Butch. All of us were in here clearing out the halls and taking down Enclave. Clover, Butch, Charon, Jericho, and I were all in Brotherhood Power Armor each carrying signature weapons. I eventually came to the firing control room as the rest were making their way down to me. All civilian Enclave, particularly Stiggs and several other scientists who were being held against their will, had gathered what they could and brought it with them. They carried crates of technology, research, and technical schematics.

Upon activating the Firing sequence, we moved out through the door. One by one, Vertibird's with BOS symbols on them flew in and picked up everyone. I was the last to get on and I almost missed the flight. Sarah opened a hatch while the Vertibird was flying towards the platform. "Make a run for it!" She yelled. I ran forward and jumped towards her waiting hand. We latched onto each other as the Vertibird made a lurch away from the MBC just as the sounds of tan Orbital Strike began to reach the Atmosphere.

She pulled me in and closed the hatch. "Surprised to see me?" She asked. Last time I saw her was on a cot in the Medical Ward of the Citadel with my girlfriend Angela. All three of us were a part of the platoon that retook Project Purity. It was us three, my team, Liberty Prime, and Lyon's Pride who battled our way there. The Enclave did their best to ward us off, but failed. Now we were going to celebrate a victory over the Enclave and continue our existence.

"Nope," I replied, "I figured you'd wake eventually. Too bad it was _after_ the end of the war."

"Tell me about it," Sarah replied.

"What about Angela?" I asked, "Did she wake yet?"

"She's in recovery," Sarah replied with a slight agitated voice, "Are you sure she's trustworthy?"

"You of all people should know that she is Sarah," I answered with an annoyed voice.

"She is an Outcast."

"Which reminds me that we have to come up with a truce," I replied, "This hatred towards one another is not healthy for either of our groups. We may be stronger than them now, but they _were_ apart of the Brotherhood. There has to be something we can do to mend our relationship with each other. I've already taken steps in helping them find Weapons and Technology."

"Which is treason by the way," Sarah replied.

"Are we really having this discussion?" I asked annoyed

"Yes we are," Sarah spoke, "When you joined the Brotherhood you took an oath. An oath that binds you to our code and laws. One of those Laws is a shoot on sight policy involving the Brotherhood Outcasts, which you have failed to comply with on numerous occasions."

"You didn't shoot Angela," I countered.

"That's…..different."

"Not really," I countered, "She's an Outcast. Why should she receive mercy?"

"Because she's my sister."

"One that you and your father disowned I might add," I spoke, "One that _you _asked me if she was trustworthy. What kind of sense does that make?"

She glared. She knew she was beaten. "Whatever," She growled.

Eventually, the Vertibirds landed around the Citadel with the one I was in landing inside the courtyard. Elder Lyons was waiting for me as I got out.

"Congratulations on a job well done," Elder Lyons said immediately as I got out and the Vertibird powered down.

"Thank you sir," I replied nodding.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we could not have done it without you," Elder Lyons continued, "You have my full gratitude. For your Bravery and efforts, I am hereby promoting you from Knight to Sentinel. I don't think this is over-compensating. I have to admit I was weary of your tactics and intentions at first, but now I see that you are a bright young mind who has the Capital Wasteland's future in your hands. You have proven yourself to be someone people can count on."

"Thank you sir," I repeated slightly antsy to get to Angela.

"I'm not through though," Elder Lyons continued, "As a result, I'm also appointing you to the Brotherhood's Council to aide us in further operations."

"Very well sir," I replied as we started to walk towards the Medical Ward, "If I may sir. How is Angela doing?"

"She's doing fine," Elder Lyons replied, "Fine indeed, something I'm grateful for. But I do not want to be disappointed by any further actions she may have against me or the rest of the Brotherhood."

"I'll keep her straight," I commented, "There's a meeting noon sharp correct?"

"Correct," Lyons replied.

"I'll see you there then," I answered.

I walked into the medical ward after I had taken off my T-51b Power Armor to see Angela lying on a cot in a hospital gown. Her Outcast armor was off to the side. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She rolled over to look at me. "Hey," I said smirking.

"Hey," she replied.

"You feeling better?"

"Still sick to my stomach," She replied, "And my body's becoming a little less numb."

"Sounds like Advanced Radiation sickness," I said, "Did Sawbones give you a physical yet?"

"No," She replied, "You know how Mister Gutsy's are. Sawbones is no different."

"Okay then," I replied nodding then asked with a very curious look and questioned, "Would it be sexual if I gave you a physical?"

"Who cares?" Angela replied groggily, "I just want to get better. If sex helps me I'll do it."

"And that's something we've never gotten around to doing before," I replied, "Due to life threatening circumstances."

"We've got to change that," She replied simply. There had been times when we had almost made love but we were constantly interrupted by something or someone before we could make it happen.

"Duh," I stated before closing the door, "Can you stand?"

"Barely," She replied swinging her legs off the cot slowly. She went to stand as she tried to unfasten her hospital gown.

"Well then don't strain yourself," I ordered, "The last thing I need is for you to get hurt and your father blasting my head off for it."

She eventually took off her gown revealing herself to me. My heart jumped to my throat but I tried to keep a professional persona. It was kind of hard considering that we both wanted each other in _that_ way. She was athletic, perfect skin tone, and immediately the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon. I checked her body for any blemishes or inflated ego from Radiation poisoning. Of course she was healthy. My touch must've been a turn on or something because I heard a very low and delicate moan.

"How is it that I feel numb," She whispered in my ear, "But you can make that numbness go away with a simple touch?"

"I've got the magic touch," I replied running my palm up her waist as my eyes went a little lower than her neck for a few seconds.

"You're so unlucky I'm not feeling too good," She said before giving me a kiss. I helped her get in her hospital gown before giving her a dose of Radaway.

"A few more of these and you'll be healthy in no time," I informed, "I give it three more days."

"Okay then," She replied, "What are you going to do until then?"

"We're deciding that in the upcoming meeting," I answered walking towards the door, "Try to get some rest."

I made my way down to the Laboratory where my Armor was getting a check over by Scribe Bowditch. As I made my way into the Power Armor Laboratory he was adjusting one of my T-45d's shoulder guards. There were rows upon rows of T-45d's. All of them were being worked on. When Scribe Bowditch heard me come in, his mood lightened up. "Hail Sentinel," He greeted, "Your armor is all fixed up and that kink in the servo-motors on your shoulder shouldn't bother you too much now."

"Thank you," I replied, "I'm ready to suit up. I've got a meeting to be at."

"Of course," Bowditch answered back nodding. I put on my Recon Armor before having someone help me put on my Power Armor. When everything was done, I immediately felt stronger. Everyone who needed to be at the meeting was here. Sarah, Vargas, Elder Lyons, Star Paladin Cross, Rothschild, the proctors, and I were here.

"Well I'd like to start off this meeting by saying to you all a job well done," Elder Lyons began, "If it was not for our combined efforts, we would not be where we are today. Sadly, the only major loss we have had is Liberty Prime and several of our men. But as Scribe Rothschild has recently informed me, we can get him back up and running now that we have an idea of how it works. The Capital Wasteland however, is far from being safe. We still have threats to deal with such as the Super Mutants, the savage Raiders, the Slavers, Talon Company, and anything else that is a threat to the Capital Wasteland. So how should we proceed? Anyone?"

"To put in the most basic terms," Sarah continued, "We wipe them out."

"Wiping them out would make the Capital Wasteland a safer place," I said, "But that's not all we need to be worrying about. With the success of Project Purity and the destruction of the Enclave, we've only just begun. I think we also need to start doing what you originally came here to do. Gather Technology and develop better Technology. With the help of the former Enclave Civilians, I'm sure we can develop Technology that succeeds the Enclave's. Speaking of which, have you already sent salvaging teams to the Adam's Air force Base?"

"We have captured all the Vertibirds we can," Scribe Rothschild explained.

"What about all the other technology the Enclave had?" I asked, "Such as their power armor, weapons and equipment?"

"We haven't had adequate time in recovering any of it," Scribe Rothschild answered, "We're still exploring the base for any Enclave Remnants."

"Okay then," I replied, "I want to get involved with this search, but I think there's a more pressing matter to deal with."

"Explain," Elder Lyons spoke up.

"It's about the Outcasts," I continued. The room became uncomfortable for everyone else. "You've been fighting for far too long. I know you don't see eye to eye with them about helping others and your original mission. But with the technology you have gathered, such as having the Purifier and Liberty Prime, you've proven that you're still here completing your original mission just not exactly how you were doing it to begin with."

"He does have a point Lyons," Rothschild agreed.

"With the few technological gadgets that we've gotten from the Enclave's scientists," I continued, "We can use it as a bargaining chip. Casdin's a level headed man. I'm pretty sure he would listen to reason. Especially after I helped Mcgraw at their Outpost."

"You _helped_ them?" Vargas said angrily, "That's treason!"

"Calm down Vargas," I spoke keeping a level head, "They have gotten a lot of tech out of there, but not all of it."

"What kind of tech did you help them get?" Scribe Bowditch asked.

"The Simulation controlled Armory was stocked with a set of every armor in the Anchorage Simulation," I replied, "All of it was winterized. There was a set of Winterized T-51b Power Armor, a set of Chinese Stealth Armor, and Combat Armor. There were also weapons such as a Gauss Rifle, Assault Rifle, Trench knife, a shocksword, and a Fat man."

"And you let them have all of that?" Rothschild asked, "Forgive me but that is unacceptable."

"I think it was totally acceptable," I continued plainly but was interrupted by Vargas who was already annoyed with me.

"Elder Lyons this is outrageous!" He exclaimed, "He's been giving our enemies tech that could help us! How is this not going unpunished?"

"Calm down Vargas," Sarah ordered, "I may not agree with some of his methods but there has to be a good explanation for this." She turned to me. "Am I right?"

"When have I ever done anything without reason?" I asked smirking, "If I wasn't _rudely_ interrupted. I was going to say that the Outcasts have cleared out of it. Chances are, they picked the place clean. But what they didn't know was that the Simulation armory wasn't the _real _armory. General Chase used it as a ruse incase the Chinese got wind of its location if they ever made it this far into the U.S. This Armory was left for American Soldiers because they might need extra firepower. The real stockpiled Armory is behind a sealed wall that is activated by a lever behind one of the computer modules."

"How stocked is this armory?"

"As far as I know," I continued, "Enough to supply a good bit of the Brotherhood with weapons and Power Armor. I don't know what else the place has due to me trying to get in and out before I was discovered."

The room was silent. "Okay you've intrigued us," Elder Lyons said, "Though it seems that this information could've been more useful before we were facing the Enclave…"

"We had Liberty Prime," I tried to amend, "I didn't think it would matter much. Plus I found this out on my way to locate my father at Vault 113. Forgive me if the events didn't spiral out of control."

"That's also where you and my sister hooked up," Sarah muttered.

"That too," I continued, "But that's not all. Have you ever heard of the term Xenotech?"

"As in Alien Tech?" Bowditch asked, "One of our patrols were near the Arlington Library when something came out the sky in a pod and crashing. It turned out to be an Alien Blaster."

"What if I told you there is more than just that weapon?" I asked, "Would you be willing to use any Xenotech we could?"

"Of course!" Rothschild exclaimed, "But where is all of this tech you discovered?"

"In the most secure place possible," I answered, "Somewhere only I know the way to. Just a quick question, what's the highest Altitude any of you've been?"

"As high as the Vertibirds take us," Rothschild spoke.

"What if I told you that where they're located, is even higher?" I played.

"Are you talking about in orbit?" Sarah asked catching on.

"The most secure location ever," I replied, "It's a mothership that has is nothing but a collection facility for Earth's Technology and Observation room. It makes the Enclave's tech look primitive. I didn't even get a chance to explore half the ship due to its size."

"Can it come into Orbit?" Elder Lyons asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," I replied, "But I know the location of a transponder that can teleport us up inside it. I'm sure I can get the two I left in there to get us up there."

"Very well," Elder Lyons spoke, "If that's the case, I will personally accompany you to both of these locations. I wish to see these things for myself."

"Do you think that is wise Elder?" Rothschild asked, "You could be in great danger."

"Be as that may," Elder Lyons replied, "My days are numbered as it is. I want to make sure that this chapter is secure before my time comes."

"Yes sir," Rothschild replied, "When shall we leave?"

"When Angela is better," I replied, "I made a promise to her that I'd show her Zeta."

"Very well," Elder Lyons announced, "But for matters we _can_ control, I'm asking you for to take your first operation in the field as a Sentinel. I want you to return to Adams Air force Base and recover any Tech you can. We'll notify you when my daughter is able to become battle-ready. On another note, your team has settled in remarkably well. Though, Initiate Jericho's rather rambunctious. Butch is at least manageable while Clover is…still getting accustomed to not being a sex slave."

"And of Charon and Fawkes?" I asked.

"They dislike all the negative attention due to their mutation," Elder Lyons replied, "But I do have to admit I enjoy our conversations. They won't sleep inside the citadel for obvious reasons."

"What of my Sergeant and Dogmeat?"

"Yes Sergeant RL-3 and your dog have taken residence in the Bailey," Elder Lyons replied, "But I imagine that your dog will accompany you anywhere if you permit it."

"Which reminds me," Sarah spoke up getting my attention, "You are a part of Lyon's Pride, but you can't operate among us with your team. No offense, but what is this team of your good for?"

"Easy," I replied not caring much, "Fawkes is our powerhouse, Clover is a good seductress, fighter and spy, Charon is our most experienced fighter, Butch is a good gunslinger as well as computer hacker, Jericho is a good shot with his assault rifles, Cross is a obviously our Brotherhood trained combat specialist, Dogmeat is eyes and ears as well as our smell, and lastly Sergeant RL-3 is the best Mister Gutsy around with extreme accuracy."

"And I hear your working on expanding your team?" Elder Lyons asked.

"Of course," I replied, "With people I can trust. Such as Officer Harkness in Rivet City and Riley's Rangers."

"I know why you would recruit the Rangers," Lyons spoke, "But why Harkness?"

"I am taking a great leap of faith here," I replied, "Harkness is not human. He is an advanced Android who is completely unlike any other. I helped him stay free of Doctor Zimmerman." I went through the process of telling them about Harkness which they complied with my request to keep him a secret. "He promised me that if I ever needed him, that he'd aide me with."

"What does he specialize in?" Scribe Bowditch asked.

"Many fields," I replied, "He's a good marksman, technician, analyst, and doctor. Not to mention his speed is unmatched and his strength succeeds our Power Armor. He's completely EMP proof."

"So he's unstoppable," Elder Lyons said.

"Not necessarily," I replied, "But I would rather have him as an Ally than an enemy."

"Okay then," Elder Lyons spoke, "Take whom you wish with you on this journey to Adams Air force Base. But you will lead a Brotherhood Salvage Team consisting of yourself, one scribe from each order, and three knights."

"Very Well," I replied, "When do I leave?"

"Immediately."

I gathered the team except for Clover and Butch who had hit it off pretty well with each other. Charon decided to stay behind as well opting to visit Underworld for someone Sergeant RL-3 accompanied him. I didn't argue. That left me with Dogmeat, Fawkes, and Cross. We loaded up on two Vertibirds in the Bailey before making a trip all the way back to Adam's Air Force Base. We landed near the hangers of the Air force Base where Brotherhood soldiers were already at. They had been rounding up all Enclave Soldiers and Officers and stripped them of their armor and equipment.

"Hail Sentinel," A Knight-Captain said saluting as we got walked towards them. He glanced uneasily at Fawkes.

"At ease Knight," I replied, "We're here for a salvaging sweep. What of the prisoners?"

"Understood," The Knight Captain replied, "We haven't decided yet. They have no useful information that we don't already know."

"Execute them then," I ordered, "We can't risk them getting free and regrouping with any remnants. As of now, any Enclave personnel found is a shoot on sight. If they are civilians, belay that order and bring them to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir," The Knight Captain obeyed.

"Good," I continued, "Scribes, we'll set up our camp in this hanger here. Any tech recovered, bring it here. Knights, I want you guarding the hanger. We don't want any remnants attacking our scribes. Fawkes, can you make sure the Deathclaws are secured?" He nodded.

"Thank you," I said, "Let's get things moving then."

We ended up working into the night, getting the camp set up and ready for salvaging. The sounds of Enclave Soldiers being executed and roaring Deathclaws filled the air the entire time. Due to the value of Deathclaw Claws and horns of Deathclaws who died in the initial assault, we would sell them to the Caravans that I had invested much money in. With the twenty plus Brotherhood soldiers already here, securing the place was easy. The next morning, we would start salvaging what we could. But the Base was so big that it would take quite a while before we finished looking through it all.

We started in the Storage Facility and Hangers. Power armor, weapons, and ammo were all we found. We also found deactivated robots, communication devices, Enclave grade cover walls and pylon force field generators. It was all stockpiled in the hangers. We did a head count on the local Vertibirds that were not destroyed in the battle. We had a contingent of forty of them. Soon, we made our way to the wreckage of the MBC which was to say the least, huge. We found a lot of armor and weapons as well. With the data that we recovered from it in our initial assault, we didn't just discover Enclave Tech. The Analysts back at the Citadel were hard at working on it with the help of the former Enclave Scientists. With the help of Fawkes, getting though the heavy wreckage wasn't hard. We had everything that could keep the Brotherhood supplied for a good long while. Eventually we got a stockpile list.

_Scavenging Mission:_

_Adams Air force Base-_

_Recovered:_

_Weapons-_

_Laser Pistols- 3323_

_Laser Rifle- 1394_

_Plasma Pistol- 2034_

_Plasma Rifle-2009_

_Tri-Beam Laser- 506_

_Gatling Laser-143_

_Minigun-1034_

_Pulse Gun- 300_

_Flamer- 59_

_Incinerator- 104_

_Heavy Incinerator-23_

_Anti-material Rifle- 99_

_Sniper Rifle-300_

_Gauss Rifle- 10_

_Missile Launcher- 60_

_Tesla Cannon- 7_

_Plasma Caster-503_

_Laser RCW-903_

_Power Armor-_

_Advanced Power Armor Mk 1- 200 complete sets_

_Advance Power Armor Mk 2- 546 complete sets_

_Tesla Power Armor Mk 2- 104 complete sets_

_Hellfire Power Armor- 59 complete sets_

_Vertibirds-_

_There is a contingent of 113 operational Vertibirds_

_Other-_

_Sufficient ammunition and medical supplies_

_Force Field Generation Pylons_

_Enclave Cover panels_

_Power equipment_

_Sufficient SOL (standard of Living) equipment_

With all of that under our belt, the only thing left to do was prep everything for transport back to the Citadel. Well that was what was going to happen until Elder Lyons showed up in a Vertibird escorted by Lyon's Pride. "Elder Lyons?" I asked, "I was just about to head back."

"I'm aware of that," Elder Lyons replied, "But before you leave, I just received word a few hours ago that the Enclave were looking into several things here. These Things included Deathclaw control and research, repairing five AC-130's and even developing two new types of Power armor. All of it is supposed to be stored on base."

"That's…." I spoke in disbelief, "big news. But where exactly? I didn't see anything of the sort in the MBC.

"I don't know," Elder Lyons claimed, "All I know is that it is somewhere on base." We spent the next hour looking in every nook and cranny for these projects with the exception of the Enclave Deathclaw control due to having them all killed. We found absolutely nothing.

I sighed looking out at the pylons. "Wait a minute," I spoke walking out to look East. There were eight large hangers out there on the other side of the runway. The reason I didn't notice them before was because the force field was up and that we didn't really pay attention that far away.

"Elder," I spoke up, "I think I know where the projects are located."

"Where?"

"Out there."

We took a Vertibird out towards the hangers and check on them. Going inside each and every one of them we saw an AC-130 in five of the hangers. They were in good condition but we didn't check to see if they were operational just yet. When we arrived into the one of the other hangers, we saw several rows of experimental Power Armor that looked as if they were hand crafted. There were thirty of these suits and they looked strikingly similar to a set of Advanced Power Armor MK 2 only the shoulder plates were flat and something was attached to the back. On the rear of the lower legs were bulkier armor plating's. Looking closer, I realized that they were flight stabilizers which meant that the bulky winged things on the armor's backs were jetpacks. They were going to try and achieve personal flight.

"Amazing," I commented, "Do you think it would work?"

"Most likely," Elder Lyons replied, "If these Enclave were anything, it was clever, especially if they were trying to defeat us. I believe that our Scribes will be able to get them operational."

The next hanger had something that reminded me of Liberty Prime only bulky as Power Armor. Instead of being 40 feet tall, these things were maybe twenty feet. There were four of them. Each one looked as if they had a separate function though. One was armed to the teeth with Gatling Lasers and a missile launcher. Another had a Minigun and a Flamer. The third one had a large shield attached to one arm and a fat man launcher in the other. The final one was bare except for a shoulder mounted Experimental Tesla Cannon.

"Apparently they were looking to build something just as destructive as Liberty Prime," I spoke.

"Apparently," Elder Lyons agreed, "This just gives me greater resolve to continue our existence here at the Air force Base. I want to permanently establish this as a stronghold for the Brotherhood of Steel. The technology here is just too valuable to give up this entire base."

"But father," Sarah spoke up, "Wouldn't that stretch our forces too thin?"

"Which is why we need to start openly recruiting again," Elder Lyons spoke up, "During our war with the Enclave, I halted that order due to us not being able to get our initiates out on the field safely. Now we can restart recruiting and educating them to use technology properly. We're not going to just rush them into service like we did before. I believe that we are now stronger than our Western Chapters. All we have to do, is show them that we are not as irresponsible as we had been previously."

"Yes sir," Sarah continued then looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you were correct about mending our relationship with the Outcasts," Sarah replied, "They were nearly a third of our forces when the schism happened."

"We'll work on that then," I said.

"But for now what should we do about establishing a base here?" I asked.

"This place is already outfitted with basic security measures," Elder Lyons replied, "With your stealth and quick thinking, you didn't destroy the turrets surrounding the base, you merely deactivated them. I'll have our Scribes reprogram them and get them back up and running. As for protection, the pylon forcefield fencing is sufficient enough for our protection from ground forces. The only place I can think of that's a problem is the Presidential Metro."

"I deactivated all the security features and destroyed any possible Ghoul entrance inside," I assured, "The only way in or out is the base and the Whitehouse Plaza. Given that the plaza is mostly secluded but maintained by BOS knights, it would be the perfect place for an emergency escape route from the base or to the base. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Once again you seem to find a use for anything that has potential," Elder Lyons replied, "Very well. I'll have a squad enter the Metro system and reprogram the security system."

"What of these airplanes and power armor?" I asked, "We'll have to secure them."

"Which is why I want Star Paladin Cross to remain here and see to the fortifications and oversee their completion," Elder Lyons continued.

"Yes sir," She acknowledged, "I'll have our Scribes looking at the rest of the base that has been left out of searching. We may find more Tech that the Enclave hid away."

"Very well," Elder Lyons replied, "Sentinel Warren. Your mission here is complete. Cross can handle the rest. You are free to leave back to the Capital Wasteland."

"Yes sir," I acknowledged.

With everything running smoothly so far, I was able to take a few days to relax. If only I realized how bored I'd be for those two days….


End file.
